Roy Kaiba
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Roy Kaiba sat in class at Domino High school. He glanced over to where is brother was sitting. They were ten months apart exactly. Seto was reading a book. His brother didn't like him at all. In fact he hated him both of his brothers did and often pretended he didn't exist even when they were at home. He couldn't understand why though.
1. Chapter 1

Roy Kaiba sat in class at Domino High school. He glanced over to where is brother was sitting. They were ten months apart exactly. Seto was reading a book. His brother didn't like him at all. In fact he hated him both of his brothers did and often pretended he didn't exist even when they were at home. He couldn't understand why though.

He glanced at Yugi in his friends to see they were playing Duel Monsters. He got up and walked over as Joey was defeated .

"I'll play you." he said, everyone looked at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. He pulled a deck holder out of his back pack. "I said I'll play you."

"Sorry, we're leaving now. " Yugi said, "Some other time okay?"

Roy sighed and shoved his deck holder into his bag then walked off hands deep in his pocket. They weren't leaving they were starting a new games. People often did this to him too. Everyone hated him and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't look at his brother again as he left class and through the halls. Somewhere he heard a bell ring. He left the school to see a limo waiting for Seto his brother. He'd like a ride home but no he had to take the bus or walk.

"Roy." he stiffened and looked to see Seto he backed off a little. Seto was known for telling him how weak and useless he was and right now he didn't want to hear it. "Get in the car."

"I'm sorry I talked to them, brother." Roy said, "I know you hate them. It wont happen again. " he backed away again he glanced at his watch the bus would be coming soon. He dug out his wallet to get his bus money. He clenched his teeth looked like he was walking to day. He tucked it away. "I have to get to work. Please excuse me."

"Work?" Seto asked, grabbing Roy's arm so hard Roy was sure it was going to leave a bruise but since when was that new. "Where are you working?"

"I bag groceries at the local mart. " he replied, "I really have to go ..."

Roy winced as he was jerked along and tossed in to the limo he quickly got up of the floor board and sat . He'd never been in here before. He resisted the urge to rub his throbbing arm.

"I'm really sorry, brother." Roy stared in to his lap his hands clenched into fists in his lap. "It wont happen again. "

Seto stared at him with dispassionate eyes.

"Are you really or are you saying what you think I want to hear?" Seto scoffed, and looked out his window . It was quiet for awhile. "If you want a job you could have asked. Do I not provide for you well enough that you think you need one?"

Provide for him? A home, and food sure but unlike Mokiba he didn't have a bank account in his name and had felt the need to get a job so that he could buy himself clothes and other things he wanted.

"Well?" Roy winced again as his sore arm was squeezed tightly. "You ungrateful little..."

Roy grunted looked like he would be trying to explain a bruise on his face again when he got to work if he was allowed to go.

* * *

Seto had ordered that Roy be confined to his room upon them arriving back at the house then went to work. Roy's reactions to him were suddenly eating at his mind. Was he always that rough with him? It had looked like Roy had wanted to tell him that no that he wasn't providing for him. He stood and called for a car he told his secretary that he was going out.

He went to the bank to find that no he wasn't taking care of his brother properly. He was enraged, he could have sworn he set up accounts for both of his brothers. When he demanded to know what happened to the second account he had set up the same as Mokiba's he was told that his Big Five were using the account. He closed the account out and made sure no one other than him and his brother's could touch the money in the bank. He set an account up for Roy and took the bank card.

With that he ordered his driver to take him home.

* * *

Roy sat in his room doing nothing except sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. He stared at the wall. Why did everyone hate him. His head shot up as his door burst open.

"What are you doing in this room?" Seto demanded.

"This is my room, brother." he stood up. The room was bare the bed was a toddlers bed as was everything in the room. "I lived in this room my whole life." he backed away as Seto clenched his teeth. He gasped and winced as his arm was once again grabbed roughly and he was pulled through the giant house and into the North Wing. He was lead to a bedroom that was more like an apartment

"This is your room!" Seto told him shoving him forward. He didn't understand why he was always getting so angry at Roy. He watched Roy stumble but regain his footing. "Stop acting stupid and trying to gain my sympathy! I have no time for that!"

Sympathy? Roy stared at his brother in shock. He would never try and gain anything from his brother.

"Y-yes, brother. " he said, "I apologize. It was a stupid joke I will never do it again. Please forgive me."

Seto scoffed. Roy was such a weakling.

"Here." Seto handed Roy the bank card. "I looked into it and it turns out that the bank account I thought I set up for you years ago was being used by someone else. I'm taking care of that. I set everything up for you the same as Moki. "

"Y-yes, thank you." Roy said, "I wont abuse this ..."

"You are so annoying!" Seto growled. "You will start work at the business first thing after school tomorrow understand?"

"Yes, thank you. I will do my best. "

* * *

Roy looked around his room so Seto thought this was his room and had been for years. Something was up. Leichter had told him Seto had wanted him to stay in that room and that he couldn't have anything new for the small room. He wondered around the room to find it had it's own fridge. he got some ice out of the freezer and a rag out of the bathroom and made a cold compress for his eye there was nothing he could do for his sore arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Roy tensed Joey Wheeler was leaning on his desk. His friends Yugi, Tristan and Taya looked shocked at him. "You okay? "

"I have to go." Roy packed up his stuff and quickly began to leave the room but Joey followed. "Leave me alone."

"What's your name at least?"

"None of your business. " he stilled as someone grabbed his arm. The grip told him it was Seto. "..."

"We'll ride to the office together."

"yes. "

Seto lead/dragged Roy to the car.

"Brother , please I'm sorry." Roy gasped, Seto had slapped him, "Brother, he talked to me. I told him to leave me alone then left but he followed me."

"Don't talk to them!" Seto growled.

"Yes, brother. "

* * *

It appeared that Roy was going to have to prove himself to his brother. He was starting at the very bottom of the company. He swore to himself he was going to work his way up and prove that he could be of use to Seto. He worked harder than anyone at work that day and they were all in shock.

Roy lay in his bed staring at his weak Duel Monsters cards. He smiled at himself. They be weak but he liked them. He ran his fingers over the cards. He'd heard that Seto had gone to Yugi's game shop he packed his cards up and went to find his brother he found him in the duel simulation room. He was in awe to see Yugi beat Seto.

"Ah!" Joey jolted, "You're that boy from school." Moki frowned at Joey and watched as Roy ignored him. "What are you doing here?" Joey frowned, "Hey, i'm talking to you!" He grabbed Roy's arm gently . "What are you...?'

Roy jerked away and grabbed Moki's hand dragging him over to Seto.

Seto glared at him. Roy gave him dead despondent eyes. Then stared at the ground. Moki was shocked Roy had never touched him before and he didn't like it . he jerked his hand away.

"Who said you could touch me?" he demanded.

Roy bowed his head and took his leave. Why did everyone hate him. He just knew Seto was going to punish him for coming down to watch the match and being seen. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Roy winced as he walked in to his last class the next day. it was the first time he could remember Seto being so violent with him. Seto had beat him really bad and Moki had watched with fear in his eyes but a blank expression on his face. then they had left him they hadn't even thought to take him to the doctors. This was supposed to be study hall but everyone was goofing around. He sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on his homework he had to work today after all.

"Hey, " Joey was back. "You look really bad today. " Roy kept working but he did glance at Severus who stared back he quickly focused on his work. "So you said you duel right? Lets duel then."

Roy didn't respond the whole class was confused as to why Joey was talking to the weird boy.

"Why are you ignoring me so much..." Joey suddenly caught Roy as he fell out of his chair. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Move!" Seto ordered and lifted Roy into his arms. Maybe he'd hurt him more than he thought last night.

"Roy, can you hear me?" Seto asked,

"'m sorry, brother..." Roy mumbled, " mah side 'urts."

Seto stood ignoring the shocked looks the class was giving him. He carried Roy out to the car and ordered the driver to take them to a hospital . He stared at his brother. He couldn't believe he'd hurt him this bad. He hadn't thought he had and he couldn't remember what had set him off either.

"Why do I get so angry around you?" he asked his brother who was barley awake.

"S'okay. " Roy forced himself to say. " I...don't ..." he winced, "blame ...you...b-brother..."

"Be quiet now. " Seto told him . "We're almost there."

"Give...Moki...my...cards...t-they maybe weak...but they are mine..."

"Sure. " Seto swore, wondering what cards his brother had at all.

* * *

Roy woke in a hospital bed. He blinked he felt much better.

"Mr. Kaiba?" It was a social worker and a police officer. "We need to ask you what happened. " Seto and Moki were both sitting there watching .

"I ... I was beat up..." he breathed, a little roughly. Maybe he had a broken rib or two. " I decided to take a walk before work yesterday. " he noted that Joey and his friends had come in. Joey was carrying his back pack. " I bought an ice cream..." he winced and drew another breath. "I'm not really supposed to eat many sweets but I wanted one. I was on my way to work when three guys came out of no where and jumped me. ... I didn't see there faces though sorry..."

"ARe you sure that's what happened?"

"he said that's what happened. " Seto growled, "My brother doesn't lie."

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Moki asked, trying to sound gentle . "Should I get a nurse?"

"did I break a rib?" he asked, his eyes sliding to Moki.

"Several . " Moki told him. "That was a bad injury apparently one punctured you appendix that's why you fainted like that. "

"Oh?" Roy looked at the ceiling , "I don't think that's right. I was going to tell Seto that my sides been hurting for a few days now, and I've been getting sick a lot. Classic signs of appendicitis. "

Seto cocked his eyebrow. Was his brother really protecting him after what he'd done to him? Why would he do that? Sure he'd said he didn't blame him but still. Roy shouldn't be protecting him.

"Will you please focus." The social worker said, a little stiffly. "Where did this attack take place?"

"On my way to work." Roy repeated, "I'm not sure where because I've never walked to work before. See I used to work at a mart bagging but Seto gave me a job at Kaiba Corp. See I didn't want to ask because then everyone would just say I was getting special treatment. Anyway we agreed that it would be best if i start at the bottom and work my way up. Anyway I was walking for the first time because I wanted Ice Cream and Knew Seto would get upset if I had some."

The two left both set that he was lying.

"What are you four doing here?" Seto growled at Yugi and his friends.

"You left Roy's back pack." Joey said, setting next to Roy on the bed. "I found your name on your deck holder. Roy Kaiba huh?"

Roy turned his head away then jolted and dug through his bag until he pulled out his deck holder. He exhaled in relief it was still there .

"Hey we didn't take any cards." Tristian said as Roy began looking through his cards. "You know Yugi's grandpa owns a game shop you can stop by and buy some better cards..."

"Get out!" Seto ordered. "Roy needs to rest! Leave!"

"Calm down, Kaiba." Yugi said, holding his hands up . "We were worried. We'll leave now. "

Roy mumbled a thank you and went back to his cards.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh..." Moki said a few days later . Roy was sitting on the couch still recovering . "Want to duel?"

"yeah." Roy said brightly. He grabbed his cards and Seto lowered his book. Moki pushed the table to the couch then they set up. "Who'll go first?"

"You go first." Moki said.

"Okay, " Roy stared at the cards in his hand. "I'll play Boo Koo in attack mode and end my turn."

Moki nodded and looked at his cards. He wasn't very good at this but he was trying to get along with his brother.

"I play this card in defense mode." Moki said, "and end my turn. "

Roy drew then studied his hand.

"I'll play Droll Bird in attack mode. "

Seto couldn't believe it these cards were rather weak. But he also knew that so were Moki's.

"I'll use Droll bird to attack your card. "

"Change Slim goes to the graveyard." Moki said.

" I then attack directly with Boo Koo doing 650 damage. " Seto had abandon his book now and was watching. "I end. "

"Okay, I'll play this card in defense mode. "

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep doing that." Seto said.

Moki frowned at him.

"I'll sacrifice Droll Bird to summon Tatsunootoshigo. " Moki sweat dropped. Seto noted that Roy seemed excited now. " I'll use Boo Koo to attack your card..."

"Chang Slime goes to the Graveyard. " Moki sighed.

"Then I attack directly with Tatsunootoshigo. Doing 1350 of direct damage. "

Moki drew a card.

"Okay, I place this card. " he set a Magic/Trap card . "Then play this card and activate Graveyard Ghoul. "

"Uh...why?" Roy asked, "Graveyard Ghoul just carries away the cards in the Graveyard."

Moki pursed his lips.

"I place this spell card. " Roy said, "Then play Star Boy. Star boy will take down that card you played. " Moki moved it to the Graveyard. "Then attack directly with Tatsunootoshigo for 1350 and Boo Koo for 650."

Moki looked at his hand he was at half life points and didn't think he could win unless Roy messed up.

"Uh...This card in Defense mode."

"I activate Dark Piercing Light. " Roy declared. "This card reveals all cards on the field. " Moki flipped up his Ancient Jar. " I play Armed Ninja." Seto smirked. A weak card to take out a weak card and the others to attack not bad. " Armed Ninja will attack Ancient Jar. " moki put it in the Graveyard. "I then attack with everyone else bringing you down to 1450. "

"This doesn't seem like a fair fight." Moki mumbled.

"It's not but you challenged me." Roy said, "and i try not to hold back. "

"I play Haniwa and destroy your Armed ninja. "

"I play Petite Dragon and destroy Haniwa. " Roy said, "I then end this duel by attack directly with Tatsunootoshigo." Roy said, "I win. Thank you for the duel. "

"Uh-huh." Moki said, "Maybe I should play with a different deck."

"You have more than one?"

"I have a lot of cards. " Moki replied. "I'm just not good at putting decks together. "

"Well, neither am I but I try." Roy shrugged.

"According to the rules we play with cards for Ante." Moki replied, "I forgot to put one up so here's Key Mace."

"Oh, right. I forgot that too. Thanks. " he took the card and looked at a loss of what to do . Seto left and came back he handed Roy a second deck holder. He got a smile, though a scared one, in return. Roy put his new card into it.

* * *

Roy had just finished work and was walking through the park when he came across people dueling on tables. He noted a boy was sitting a lone and walked over he didn't see Yugi and Joey though both watched him.

"May I duel you?"

"Sure!" the boy beamed, he set a card for Ante and so did Roy. "Okay, may I go first?" Roy nodded, "I play this spell card and Jinzo #7 ."

"I play these two spell cards then play Winged Cleaver. " The boy blinked. "I attack you to wipe out Jinzo #7."

"I activate Gravedigger Ghoul and set this card ."

Roy cocked his eyebrow . Moki had used that card.

" I play the Bewitching Phantom Thief." Roy said, "He destroys your card and Winged Cleaver attacks directly . "

The boy blinked he didn't think he was going to win this.

"I play Jinzo #7 ."

"I activate Etagaboon. If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 500 points or less, the monster is destroyed. "

"Awwwwwww..." the boy whined. "That's a good card. "

"I am sorry I thought you were stronger. "

"No it's okay." the boy said, "Every battle makes me better that's what my brother says. So lets continue."

"If you want." Roy said, drawing a card. "I play my own Jinzo #7. " The boy laughed. "I attack directly with all three of my cards bringing you health to 5900. "

"Right." the boy drew a card. "I set this card and play a spell card. "

"I play Weather control. To take out your card then have my Thief and Winged Cleaver attack you directly. "

"Defense mode." the boy said placing a card.

Roy hid his reaction as he drew a card. This card had appeared in his deck when he'd been in the hospital. He'd gone through his cards and found it. He had no idea where it'd came from but he'd kept it in his deck without knowing why.

"I'll play Cyber Commander. "

"That's Tristan's card." Joey said, Roy jumped he hadn't known they were there. "He has tons of them. "

"Shut up!" Roy growled, "I'm dueling. " he calmed himself. So that's where the card had come from. " I'll use him to attack your card. Then use my others to attack directly. "

"Defense mode."

"I place this spell card. Then use Weather control to destroy your card. " Roy said, "Then I attack directly. "

"Defense. "

"Weather control and everyone attack . " Roy said, he shook the boy's hand. "Thank you for the battle sorry I crushed you."

"That's okay." the boy smiled, "Here take White Dolphin. "

"Thank you again." He placed the card in his other deck holder.

That had been fun. He gathered his cards up but another duelist sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's my turn to duel you." A girl said, "Oh, you don't have to go do you?"

"Uh...no..." Roy said, "I just got off of work so I'm good . "

"Great. " She beamed. "You go first. "

Roy nodded setting his ante. He looked at his hand it wasn't that bad.

"I place this spell then play Winged Cleaver and end."

"I play this card in defense mode. "

Roy moaned to himself were all the weak ones just going to challenge him? He was going to bet yes.

"Okay, my turn." he drew a card. "I place this spell card then play Petite Dragon. I activate Sparks to do 50 direct damage to you then use Petite Dragon to attack your defense card. Then attack directly with Winged Cleaver."

"Okay. " she said, a bit shyly. "This card in defense mode. "

"I summon Lala Li-oon. " Roy said, "Then get rid of Petite Dragon. I end."

Joey was confused and so was most of the crowd that gathered.

"Uh...this card in defense."

"I sacrifice Lala Li-oon and summon Leogun." the girl whistled. "I used Winged Cleaver to destroy one of your cards and Leogun the other. "

"Wow, that's a cool card." she gushed, "I don't have any cards like that in my deck."

"I just lucked into this." he told her.

"oh, it's my turn. " she said, "I set this card. "

Roy sighed to himself.

"Okay, I place this spell then use Winged Cleaver to take out your card and attack with Leogun. "

"Wow, that card does 1750. " she said, "That's really strong. I activate Gravedigger Ghoul and set this card. "

Roy wondered why everyone was using that card.

"I set this card. " Roy said, " I then use Winged Cleaver to destroy your card then attack with Leogun. "

"A set card?" someone hissed, "Why is he setting?"

"I play Ameba and attack your set card. "

"Activate Eatgaboon. " Roy said, "It destroys your Ameba. " she put her card in the graveyard. "I then sacrifice Lightening Conger and summon Tatsunootoshigo. "

"Oh, that's the card you used against Shino. " the girl said,

"I finish this battle by attacking directly with all my cards. "

"Wow, thank you for the battle. "

"You too." he shook her hand.

"Here you go. " she handed him a card. "It's Sinister Serpent."

"Thank you."

He tucked the card again and tried to clean up his cards.

"My turn."

* * *

Roy sweat dropped another boy had sat down.

"I play The Inexperienced Spy so I can see your hand. " The boy said, when they began. Roy blinked but set his hand down so they boy could see. "Then set this card and place this spell card. "

"My turn. " Roy said, "I play Sparks to do 50 damage. " Then play Cyber Commander . " he thought he heard Joey chuckle but ignored him. "I attack your card. "

"I knew you'd do that. " the boy nodded, "So I set this card. "

He they went again why were the weak kids challenging him?

"I'll play Morphing Jar #2. I'll use Cyber Commander to attack your set card and then use Morphing Jar #2 to attack directly. "

"I set this card and place a spell card. "

Roy was getting annoyed but drew a card.

"I summon Candle of Fate to attack your card. Then attack with both my other cards. "

The boy was nodding. He fixed his glasses.

"I Summon Petite Dragon to kill your card. Then attack with everyone else. "

The boy was still nodding. It was beginning to annoy him.

"I play Gravedigger Ghoul and attack you Candle of Fate with my Sinister Serpent. "

"My Candle has 300 more life points. "

"But my serpent is a water affinity. " The boy said, " so i win. " **(I'm going on how things played out in Yu-Gi-Oh Reshef of Destruction. )**

Roy nodded and moved his card to the graveyard.

"well, in that case..." Roy said, " I sacrifice Petite Dragon and Summon Doma the Angel of Silence. "

"Woh COOL!" the boy cried out.

"I attack your Sinister Serpent with my Cyber commander . then I attack with my other two cards directly. "

The boy nodded again.

"I summon Hane-Hane to take out your Morphing Jar. " the boy said, "Hane-Hane is a wing affinity and Morphing Jar is Earth so Hane-Hane wins. "

Roy put his Jar in his Graveyard it didn't matter because he was going to when this turn anyway.

"Cyber Commander to attack Hane-Hane and Doma to attack directly and end this duel. "

"Here this is Gravedigger Ghoul. " The boy said grabbing his cards up . "I knew I'd loose but i tried my best. "

They shook hands he tried to clean up again but a girl sat down.

"You made a mistake. " Yugi said, with a bit of a laugh. " Once you challenge one of them you have to beat all of them. "

"Ugh." Roy said rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm obviously stronger than they are and i don't like picking on little kids. "

"We don't mind. " the girl said, "We don't mind at all. "

"I don't care if you don't care. " Roy sighed, sitting back down. "But fine. "

The reshuffled his deck like he had before the other duels then set up and drew his hand.

"You go first. "

"I play Genin. "

"I set this card. "

Roy resisted moaning. Couldn't anyone fight back.

"I play Himatoma Soul. " Roy said, "I use it to attack your card. "

"Change Slime is an Aqua card you loose. " Roy's eyebrow twitched as he put the card in his graveyard.

"I attack with Genin then. "

"I play Bone Mouse and attack Genin. Bone Mouse is Shadow and Genin dream i win. "

This was really starting to piss him off. He needed to keep a card on the field so he could sacrifice for Doma.

"Jinzo #7." Roy said playing his card. "Destroy that mouse."

"I set this card and play Gravedigger Ghoul. "

Roy was really getting annoyed by that card.

"I sacrifice Jinzo #7 to play Doma the Angel of Silence. "

"If I hadn't watched you shuffle I'd say you stocked your deck. " the girl said pouting.

"I attack your card and end my turn. "

"I set my card. "

Everyone could tell Roy was getting annoyed.

"You really shouldn't challenge them at all. " Joey said, everyone nodded. They had gathered because no one took on all of them because of how annoying it was.

* * *

" I place this spell card and play Flame Dancer. Flame Dancer attack. " The girl moved Queen's double to the graveyard. "Doma attacks directly. "

"I summon Armed Ninja and Aqua card to take out your Flame Dancer. " The girl said,

"I summon Boo Koo to take out your Ninja and attack directly with Doma."

"I set. "

"I summon Weather control. " Roy said, "I use it to attack your card then I attack directly with my other two cards. "

"I set."

"I summon La La Li-oon and use it to attack your card. Then I attack with Weather Control and end this duel with Doma."

"Here you go it's Fake Trap."

A boy sat down before Roy could do anything other than grab his cards. Roy sighed and shuffled his deck again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I play Phantom Dewan." Roy sighed,

"I set this card."

" I play Hinotama Soul and attack. "

"Turu-Purun is an Aqua type it takes out your Pyro Type."

"I'm just having bad luck with that card." Roy sighed. "Phantom Dewan take it out then."

" I set this card. "

"Weather Control. " Roy said, "Attack!" he nodded, "Dewan attacks."

" I set."

"I set this card attack with Weather Control to destroy the card. And Dewan attack directly. "

"Griggle take out that defense card. " she beamed at being able to do it. " I won that one. It was a Hane-Hane. What are you planning?"

"Just watch." Roy sneered. "I sacrifice Weather Control and Dewan to summon Beast of Talwar. "

"Awesome. " the girl said in awe. " awe I'm toast. "

"Talwar attack that Griggle. "

"That was over kill!" The girl protested.

"Well, I get the strong cards out as fast as I can so that I can win. "

" I set."

"Boo Koo." he said playing the card. "Now attack that card. Talwar attack directly. "

" I set."

"I play Flame Dancer. " Roy said, "To attack your card then attack directly with Boo Koo and Talwar. " he sighed, "I win. "

"Here's Fake Trap."

A boy sat down as she moved. Tonight was not his night.

* * *

"I play Tomozauros. "

"I'll play Winged Cleaver and attack."

"Ill set a card."

" I'll play Petite Dragon and attack." Roy commanded, "Winged Cleaver attack directly . "

"I summon Mechanical spider to destroy Petite dragon. " Roy rolled his eyes.

"Curtain of the Dark Ones. " Roy said putting the card in play. "Attack that spider . Cleaver attack directly. "

"I set a card. "

"I sacrifice Curtain of the Dark Ones to summon Leogun." Roy said, "Cleaver attack the card. Leogun attack directly. "

"I'll set."

"You kids are so annoying. " he scoffed. " LaLa Li-oon, attack the card. Everyone attack directly."

"I'll set a card. "

" I'll Summon Flame Dancer. Attack that card. " Roy declared, "LaLa attack Directly, Leogun attack directly and end this duel. "

"Here Mechanical Spider. "

* * *

"Congratulations." All the kids said, "You beat us all today you win $10 please come back tomorrow for a new prize. "

"Can't promise anything. " Roy said, packing up. "I have to get home now and do my homework. You brats should get home as well.

He was a walking a block from home when he came across a woman.

"There you are. " The woman turned to him. "My name is Ishizu . " she said, "Come to the Museum tomorrow. I will give you something you are meant to have. "

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, "What is it?"

"You must come tomorrow." with that she walked off.

"Strange woman." Roy sighed and walked the rest of the way to the house. He went in and was soon doing his homework in the living room at the table.

"Where were you after work?" Moki asked as he joined Seto and Roy. "I was thinking of challenging you again."

"Oh, please no." Roy cried shocking both of them. "What I mean is a came across some people dueling in the park . I saw a lone boy and asked to duel I ended up in at least seven duels . I got some cards and ten dollars but it was really annoying because they were really weak. They looked about your age. Maybe you should go challenge them . They asked me to come back tomorrow. "

Seto scoffed. It was known as Duelist Park. He hadn't realized it was on his brother's route home.

"You didn't talk to Yugi or his friends today did you?" Seto asked, "They are known to hang out in that park."

"Joey and Yugi were there but no I didn't talk to them. " He gasped as he was slapped.

"I don't like being lied to."

"I just told Joey to leave me alone and shut his mouth. " Roy explained staring hard at the table. " Yugi told me that I shouldn't have challenged them but I swear I didn't say anything else to them. Brother, please I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot but you insist on doing the same things over and over again. " Seto growled, "Go to bed ! No dinner! Maybe that will make you see some sense. "

"Yes, brother. " he packed up his homework and went to his room . He heard Seto order him to be locked in. He sat at the desk in his room and kept doing his homework . "Why does he hate me?"

* * *

Roy did his best to ignore Yugi and his friends but Joey was persistent in trying to get his attention. Finally, after gym he ran off to be alone.

He sat in a janitors closet his legs to his chest and cried silently to himself. When the door opened he wiped his eyes.

"Hey, " It was Joey again. "Are you okay?" Joey knelt next to him blocking his escape. Yugi came in as well being so small he didn't take up much room. Tae and Tristan stayed in the doorway. "Why are you crying? Did Kaiba hurt you again?"

"MY BROTHER DOESN'T HURT ME!" he suddenly realized he'd spoken to them again. he bit his lip and looked away from them.

"The hell he doesn't." Joey said, "Come on that story you told at the hospital was clearly made up. He was rough with you in the hall that day as well and you come to school with black eyes..."

"Leave me alone!" Roy cried, desperately. "My brother doesn't hurt me I swear now please leave he doesn't like when I talk you four."

"Is that why he's hurting you?" Yugi asked, "Because of us?"

"Brother doesn't hurt me." Roy insisted.

"What's going on here?"

"Brother!" Roy quickly stood. "It's not..."

"Come along, " Seto ordered, "we have class."

"Right." Roy followed his head down. "Brother..."

"How many times must I tell you to stay away from them?" Seto growled, "We'll discuss this later."

"Yes, brother."

* * *

Roy limped around work that night. He thought he might have twisted his ankle when Seto had punished him earlier. He told anyone who asked that he'd fallen down the stairs at school but the doctor had said he was fine to walk on it. He kept on working his hardest he had a lot to prove after all. He could hear everyone gushing over what a hard worker he was and how cute. He didn't think he was cute at all.

His black hair was worn down to his shoulders and tied back. His eyes were blue, he was tall and lanky . No he was ugly. He could still hear his adoptive father saying so. He wondered why Seto had insisted on the man taking all three of them in when he adopted them. He was never going to get an answer so he forced himself to quit wondering. He worked past the time he was supposed to get off just to help out.

It was dark out as he made his way home. He focused on trying not to limp. He felt hot and feverish.

"Hey!" Roy blinked looking around. He'd somehow made it to the park. Sure enough Yugi and his gang were there. "You okay, Roy?"

Roy tried walking right past them but Joey grabbed his arm gently.

"Hey, Roy." he jerked his arm away and kept walking. As soon as he got to the end of the park Seto and his car was waiting. "ROY! "

Roy had collapsed.

"Don't touch him!" he heard Seto snap. He felt arms close around him but his vision was so blurry.

"He's burning up." That was Tae." We should get him to a hospital. "

"I said not to touch him!" He felt himself being lifted in to Seto's arms. "I will care for my brother. "

"You're probably the one who put him in this condition!" Joey yelled, as Seto got into the limo.

"Joey that's enough." Yugi said as he and Tristan held him back. "Come on we'd better get home."

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Seto told Roy as they drove away. "I was even being nice and came and got you."

"I'm sorry." Roy moaned "Thank you, brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Joey, Yugi, Tae and Tristan watched as Roy walked into class the next day. They could tell he was trying not to limp. They watched him sit in his seat and stare out the window. He still looked feverish. Joey forced himself not go over and try to talk to him. He wasn't stupid he knew he had a crush on Roy and wanted to be near him but apparently he couldn't without Seto hurting him. He hated Kaiba for this. For hurting Roy. For keeping him away from Roy. He clenched his teeth and stared hard at his desk so that he wouldn't glare at said teen.

Seto watched and was a little interested that Yugi's gang wasn't approaching Roy today. He studied them and Roy all day he could tell it was taking a toll on Joey. Finally, it seemed Joey couldn't hold out any longer. It was free period again. But Joey didn't talk to Roy all he did was take the seat in front of him and began looking at his cards. He watched Roy work diligently on his homework and try to do as he instructed him to do ignore Yugi and his gang. Seto had to admit he was impressed by Roy's force of will maybe even so much so to let him see a doctor about his ankle. He'd heard already on how well Roy was doing at his cleaning job and how his bosses thought that he deserved a promotion so soon. Seto had refused and when questioned he simply said that Roy hadn't worked there long enough the rule was they had to at least work at the company a month before they were eligible for promotion. He'd thought they just wanted rid of him so he'd started stopping by to watch from the Boss's office in guise of going over bank statements his brother was really good at cleaning. He was beginning to wonder if he was good at other things to have him raise through the ranks and join him in running the company. Of course that would take years.

His eyes strayed to his brother again and he frowned to himself. Why was he so thin? He ate didn't he? But then Seto could never remember him ever sitting down to dinner with him and Moki before so he'd had to be getting his food from somewhere...Seto gritted his teeth . What the hell was going on had he really neglected his brother that much.

The bell finally rang.

"It's your day off. " Seto told Roy. "What are you going to do today?"

People were listening as luck would have it the Headmaster was in the room and they weren't allowed part time jobs.

"I'll handle him." Seto sneered at his brother who had glanced that way. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going the Museum ." Roy replied, "I haven't been and I want to go."

"Here." Seto gave him some money. "Buy yourself some dinner. I'll be working late tonight and wont be home. Moki is at a friends. You're way too thin. Admission is in there. "

"Ah." Roy gave a smile, "Thank you, brother."

* * *

Ishizu was waiting when he arrived.

"I'm I didn't come when you told me to but I couldn't." he said.

"Yes, that is fine." she said kindly. "Follow me I have a story to tell you. "

As they walked through the old Egyptian exhibit she told him about the pharaohs and shadow games, and a lot of other things that enthralled him.

"What's all this got to do with me?" Roy asked, sitting down his ankle was really killing him.

"I told you I would give you something that is meant to be yours." Ishizu nodded. She held out a gold ring with the eye on it. "This is the Millennium Udjat. " He cocked his eye at her. "This is the most powerful of all the Millennium Items and can do what all of them can do as well as negate the powers of the other items and even gain control over them. "

"Then why give it to me?" he asked staring at it. " I'm nothing special . I'm weak too. I don't know if I could ..."

"Yes, you can." she said, "I have seen it. This ring is meant to be yours. Put it on and you will know the truth."

Roy stared at the ring in his hand for awhile then he slid it on to his right ring finger. He knew instantly that this ring was to be his. That it had always been his. When he looked up Ishizu was gone. He began to wonder if she had ever been there but then the ring was on his finger. He stood and made his way to leave. He ate at Burger Palace that night and though he noticed Tae working there he didn't comment and she didn't talk to him. She had someone else take his table. He did note however that she kept glancing at him worriedly.

* * *

Roy was surprised by how generous and nice Seto was being. When he'd gotten home Seto was there and he had a doctor with him. He was told that this his personal doctor that he and Moki used and that he should have been using. With that he was given a full medical check up. His ankle was wrapped and he was given crutches which he protested loudly about because how was he going to work on crutches?! The doctor just slapped an Ice Pack on his ankle, he was on his bed, and told him that if he did as told he could gradually begin walking on his wrapped ankle in two to three days. Roy huffed but nodded. He didn't even want to think of how mad Seto was going to be.

He had several pillows under his ankle to keep it elevated he knew it was going to be a pain to sleep tonight. He was a little surprised that neither had remarked on the Udjat but right now didn't care.

When the doctor left Seto stared at Roy until Roy looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday." He handed him a Duel Monsters card and walked out of the room.

"Serpent Night Dragon." Roy said in awe. He smiled, "Thank you, brother." he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. "Thank you so much, brother."

Seto stood outside the door , with it cracked to see inside, and watched his brother cry over something so simple. He sighed to himself shut the door quietly and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting annoyed by his employees for an entire month Seto gave Roy a promotion to handing out dinners to every Kaiba Corp Employee on the first floor. It was a big floor too. They left him alone for a week than they started hounding him again saying he needed another promotion, and telling him how cute and shy his brother was, Seto had observed on and off for a month then agreed but first he needed to find a replacement . His brother had been doing the job of at least four people . Kaiba Corp provided perfectly balanced meals to it's workers depending on when they worked. This was mainly so their significant others didn't complain too much .

Seto finally promoted his brother to office boy. Of course wanting to push Roy to his limits it was again for the whole first floor. This time he got two full weeks of piece before they began annoying him about giving him another promotion. They were all asking if he could be assigned to their office as office boy and only their office because he was so quick and efficient.

On top of all that Roy hadn't done anything Seto saw as wrong in all that time and that meant he hadn't even spoken to or looked at Yugi and his gang. Joey still tried to be around Roy but never talked to him and Seto could see it straining their whole group they all wanted to make friends with his brother for some reason. Of course he wasn't stupid he knew that Joey had a crush on his brother he wasn't blind after all and it was so obvious.

Right now Seto was trying to figure out where to assign his brother. He suddenly sneered he had the perfect place and would be able to see if his brother had the basic understanding on how to work computers. He'd assign him a desk job in the archive department. It was the lowest desk job he had available . Well it wasn't available but reports said that they needed help. Maybe Roy could do something about it.

He found himself leaving the office at the same time as Roy tonight. That was rare. He decided to follow his brother and see his nightly routine. First stop a restaurant that was known to be cheap but have amazing food and a wide verity as well. The second stop Duelist Park. He watched as the local duelists greeted him like old friends. He also watched Roy shy away from them unless he was challenged to a duel. He watched as Seven happy kids surrounded his brother begging for duels and swearing that they had at least one knew card and to please use a weaker deck. At this Roy's eyes went soft and he dueled them with a side deck of random cards he'd won, from them, over the last two months. They were really weak but Roy still won. Roy then sat and tried to help them learn strategy and the best way to use their cards.

When the kids parents came looking for them, they were Moki's age 13, they insisted on introducing him to their parents.

"Oh, so you're Roy. " one of the girl's mother said, "My little Florina is always going on about Dueling with you. " she looked a little uncertain. "How old are you?"

"18." he replied, "I pass through here on my way home from work and I like to duel. " he shrugged. "Don't worry I have a brother their age. "

He waved to them and walked off toward home. Seto followed sure enough Roy went straight home ignoring Yugi and his gang the whole time.

* * *

Roy walked into study hall once again wondering how the hell it had ended up on his schedule . This class was torture because he wanted nothing more than to talk to Joey and his friends but he couldn't he knew Seto would be mad if he did and he'd been really good lately. He sat down in his seat and as always set to work on his homework. As always Joey and his gang sat in front of him and dueled.

Seto watched rather amused about how this was turning out. He had a bet going with himself on how long it was going to take Joey to crack. Sometime in the next week and Seto was going to buy a bicycle for Roy to ride around.

As if fate was laughing at him Joey turned in his seat to look at Roy.

"Hey, Roy, want to go to Burger Palace with us tonight?" Roy didn't respond. "Still not talking to me huh?" Joey turned his chair around and put his elbow on Roy's desk his chin on his fist. "So , Yugi says there's a card swap meet at his gramps shop this weekend you should stop in it could really boost your deck."

"I believe the mutt is talking to you , Roy." Seto said, Roy looked up. "Why don't you answer him."

"I have to work tonight . I just got a promotion." Roy said, returning to his work. "As for this weekend I'll be working to learn what I need to know for the job I am now working. Please leave me alone."

"You work everyday don't you? "Joey asked, " You work way too hard."

"You have to work hard if you want to get anywhere." Roy said without thinking or noticing that Seto had claimed the desk next to him.

"But don't your brother run the company you're working for?"

"He had to prove himself in order to take over. " Roy replied, working on his math. "now I'm working to prove myself. "

Joey hummed he was busy staring mindlessly at Roy.

"When's your next day off?"

"Dunno."

* * *

Seto rolled his eyes maybe it wasn't a good idea to let them talk. But he had found out some useful information.

* * *

Roy sat staring at the computer screen in front of him working diligently one lesson was all it took for him to get the hang of things and the rest he just figured out for himself if he got it wrong someone would tell him so he didn't do it again. He was completely focused on his task and was working as fast as he could. He didn't see that everyone was in awe of how fast he had caught on or how diligent he was in his given task.

"Wow, he must be some kind of genius like his brother." said a Scottish woman, "With his help we may very well be able to get through the back log. "

"Those logs go back to the beginning of the company." an Irish man said, "There's no way we could do that even with Master Roy's help. "

"Back to work !" The boss yelled, "Let the kid work."

Roy's eyes flitted across the screen his hands working quickly on the key pad.

* * *

"AH!" Roy burst into the park and over to the kids. "Sorry I'm so late ." he said, trying to catch his breath. " I got so caught up in my work that I stayed long after my shift was over. ."

"That's okay." Florina said, blushing. "We're really glad you made it. Besides someone else came around for us to crush."

"You mean you're actually winning?"

"I've won twice. " She said, leading him to the table. "He wont give up. Says he wants to beat his brother."

"Moki!" Moki looked over to see a shocked Roy. "Glad to see you decided to come out. "

"You've got a lot of work to do." Shin said, "We haven't lost to Roy once. "

Moki sighed that was great just great.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto sighed sitting back in his office chair. He was wondering if he should tell Roy the truth. Roy wasn't his and Mokiba's brother at all. He'd come to the orphanage at age nine. A month before his birthday. He didn't remember anything not even his name it had been pouring outside. Seto didn't know what possessed him and Moki but they had excepted him as their brother and Moki had named him Roy.

He could remember how much they had all loved each other until he'd gotten them adopted then he'd gotten cruel and angry and began taking it out on Roy for some reason. He sighed again. It wasn't Roy's fault or his own. No it was HIS fault. The creature who had adopted him. Seto had always hoped that Roy would remember something but he never did.

It had been two months and Seto was rather shocked to hear that they'd gotten through the entire back log of archives and even had a new archive system and set up all because of Roy. He wanted to give Roy another promotion but didn't know where to put him. He was really impressed with him. He got up and went to leave he caught sight of Roy leaving and anger and rage filled him when he saw Joey was waiting.

* * *

"Hey Roy." Joey beamed, he was sitting on the bike rack where Roy's bike was locked up. "Want to go to dinner with me?"

Roy stood there for a moment.

"Are...are you asking me out on a date, Joey?"

"Well, yes..." Joey blushed. "yes, i am."

"No." Roy said, he began unlocking his bike. "I'm going straight home tonight."

"Come on one date. " Joey sighed walking beside Roy who was pushing his bike. "What can it hurt."

"It can hurt a lot!" Roy blurted out then blushed, and backed away from Joey. "Just stay away from me. I thought you wanted to be my friend but no you want something i can't give you."

"What?" Joey asked, " Why can't we date?"

"Because , I already promised someone I would be with him no matter what." Roy said, "Eight years ago."

"Okay, then." Joey said, simply. "Then I swear we'll only be friends."

"Can you really do that?" Roy wondered, absently wondering why he had said that he had promised to be with someone else and why he seemed to know that that person was Seto. Maybe that was why he let Seto beat him. He couldn't remember anything before age ten almost eleven but he knew he'd entered the orphanage at age nine. "I don't think you can. "

"I swear I can!" Joey cried, "Please give us a chance! All of us!...oh wait ...but that would mean Kaiba would be pissed at you and hurt you again...he's a cruel big brother. "

"He isn't my brother." Joey blinked at him. " See, we were in the orphanage together and Seto and Moki took me with them when they got adopted. I can't remember much. " Roy clenched his teeth. "I can't remember anything from my childhood. Nothing at all . It's totally blank. If I had a family before i don't remember. All I can remember is Seto and Moki."

"That's the first time I heard you say his name." Joey said, he was trying to process that information. "Well, if we're not going to dinner I'll see you in study hall tomorrow. "

Roy nodded and Joey took off.

* * *

"So you remembered. " Seto said, coming up behind Roy. Roy turned to look at him. "That you are mine. "

"Not really. " Roy admitted, he gasped as his bike was taken away by the driver. With a nod he followed Seto in to the limo. "I don't remember anything, br... '

"I don't want to hear you call me that anymore." Seto ordered, "We are no longer brothers! We are old enough now..."

Roy's face went red and his body began shaking tears in his eyes. He wasn't ready for sex or anything like that. But he nodded and leaned closed to Seto set on kissing him. Seto closed the gap and their lips met. Seto grabbed him to him with a bruising grip on his arms and kissed him roughly. Roy kissed back it was his first kiss and he wasn't enjoying it . It hurt too much. Finally, Seto broke away.

"Mine." Seto hissed in Roy's ear. Roy nodded his head holding back his tears. He was so scared right now. "Good boy, Roy."

* * *

Roy was tormented all day by the memory of Seto kissing him. When gym came he skipped out claiming he wasn't feeling well. His medical record now stated that he suffered from Anemia so it was easy to get out of that class when he wanted. When Study Hall came around he was back in the Janitors closet crying silently to himself. He found a rusty old blade on a shelf and stared at it and his wrist. He cut deeply and his mind went blank.

He was getting light headed when the door was opened and he could hear Joey yelling for help then something being wrapped tightly around his wrist. Joey was calling to him telling him to stay awake and stay with him.

* * *

Seto was in shock when the news got to him via Tae that they'd found Roy in the Janitor's closet crying again but this time he'd cut himself and it was deep. They'd called for an ambulance. He rushed to Roy's side to see Yugi, Joey and Tristan had him laying in the hall. Roy's head was in Yugi's lap. Joey was wrapping wet rags that Tristan was giving him tightly around Roy's left wrist trying to stop the bleeding.

"Roy!" Seto cried, out. By now everyone knew that Roy wasn't his biological brother he'd put out a column in the paper saying that he was looking for Roy's birth parents or brother's and Sister's. "Roy ,can you hear me?"

Roy's body tensed.

"Relax!" Joey ordered, "Where is that ambulance?!"

"We're here." Medics came up with a stretcher. "how'd this happen?"

"How?" Tristan asked, "He cut himself you dumbass. "

"You've done well trying to get the bleeding stopped we'll take over. "

Seto watched numbly as they took Roy off. He ran after yelling that he was going with that he was Roy's guardian.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy woke in the hospital a day later his left wrist was wrapped so tightly he could hardly move it. He looked around to see Yugi, Joey, Taya and Tristan. He could hear Seto outside the door.

"You're awake!" Taya cried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. " he said, sitting the bed up. "I'm sorry for worrying you. "

"What did that monster do to you?" Joey demanded in a soft gentle tone. He looked really worried.

"Don't worry about it. " Roy replied shaking his head "I'm fine really, " the doctor and some nurses came in with Seto and Moki. "It was stupid to do that just because i was up set. Did you see the paper this morning.? "

"You mean the article saying that Seto is looking for your birth parents?" Yugi asked, "I would think that would make you happy. "

"I got upset because I thought he and Moki didn't want me anymore." Roy lied, "I'm sorry it's really stupid. I wont do it again. "

Seto didn't believe him for a moment and was battling with himself. Had one kiss with him really drove Roy to try and kill himself? Did Roy really hate him that much? Was this because of the way he treated him? No that couldn't be it Roy loved him he always had since the first time they'd seen each other so why was he rebelling now?

"You will be held on suicide watch for the next two days." The doctor said, "I've contacted a therapist ..."

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Roy protested, "I'm fine. It was stupid and I wont do it again! i have to go work!"

He tried to get up but Joey and Tristan wouldn't let him.

"Let me go!" Roy yelled, "I have to go to work!"

"It's your day off." Seto told him.

"No it's not!" Roy cried, "I have to get to work!"

"STOP!" Seto commanded and Roy went limp in Joey and Tristan's grasp. "You slept a whole day, Roy , today is your day off. Relax."

Roy didn't respond just remained limp and unmoving. The doctor and Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Taya all noted this and to them it just confirmed he was abused. Joey moved Roy back onto the bed and covered him up.

"Hey, lets duel for awhile." He said, getting a sudden idea. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Roy gave him wary eyes.

"No, that's fine thank you anyway, Joey."

Roy sat there and stared at the door. He just wanted to go to work.

* * *

Seto and Roy were finally alone in the hospital room.

"Why did you do it?" Seto demanded.

"I was being stupid." Roy repeated, "I'm sorry, br...Seto...I wont do it again. " Roy wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I ..."

"It's because of last night isn't it?" Seto demanded. "My kissing you ?!"

"No of course not , Seto." Roy said, staring hard at they wall ." It's not your fault at all. It's all my fault. I don't really understand why I did it at all but i wont do it again."

"I will get you discharged." Seto left the room.

He knew this had to be about the kiss. Nothing else had happened in the last two months except the mutt asking Roy out and Seto doubted that was the problem. Roy seemed to like Joey even then Joey was younger. He made a fuss and finally got Roy released.

* * *

Roy sighed as he sat in the sitting room of his home with Moki. Someone claiming to be his father was coming over. Seto had done a back ground check and everything had tracked with when Roy arrived at the orphanage. Seto and a man walked in. The man looked nothing like Roy. Roy began shaking.

"Eh, how are you, Kain?" the man asked. "You doin' okay? Ya' look jus' like yer mom. Always did. Even more so now that yer grown."

"My name is Roy." Roy muttered. "and yes, sir I'm fine. " he glanced up at the man who was now sitting across from him.

He got a bad feeling from this man. He rubbed his ring . He'd never used it's power because he was afraid of it but right now he was considering it.

"That's good to hear, Kain." the man. "It's really good to see you again. I'm awfully curious why you ran away."

'Ran away?' Seto started, 'That wasn't right! Was it?' He'd have to contact the orphanage truth was he didn't really no much about Roy because Roy didn't know himself. 'What's this man playing at?'

"If Roy ran away maybe I shouldn't allow him to return with you." Seto said, stiffly.

Roy's eyes emptied his face going blank as he locked all of his emotions inside of him. Seto was getting rid of him. He hadn't thought about that. But now that he did it made a lot of sense.

* * *

Roy looked at the run down house he was lead to by the man claiming to be his father. For some reason he really didn't want to go in that house.

"Well, come on." The man snapped grabbing him roughly and pulling him along. "Yer gonna get yours for runnin' and leavin' all these years!"

Roy grunted as he was thrown on to a mattress on the floor in a room. Suddenly , his shirt was being pulled off and something was biting into his back over and over again. He didn't scream or cry he locked it all away. He lay there empty and let it happen wondering if he should find a phone and call Seto. But then he remembered Seto didn't want him anymore. Finally, it stopped. He clenched his teeth as the man began stomping his bloody back. Had he really lived with this man did this man really know him but Seto wouldn't have let this man have him if it wasn't true right?

"I hope ya at least remember what I told ya what ya would be doin' to earn ya keep aroun' here when ya was a kid 'cause it still stands. " the man laughed, " Ya' gonna sell nice and good."

That made Roy move as soon as the door was shut and locked. He pulled his shirt back on grabbed his satchel and jumped out the two story window. He felt and heard his ankle snap but didn't care he ran! He ran as fast as he could not believing Seto had let this man have him. There was no way Seto would allow it if he knew what the man did! No! Seto wouldn't !

* * *

 **Now accepting Fan Art see my Profile things have changed a bit!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Roy spent the weekend living on the streets and trying to find his way back to Seto's or work. He finally found himself at a game shop. He went in intent on using the phone.

"ROY!" Roy looked up to see Yugi and his gang. Joey was smiling at him. But the smile faded. "Hey , what happened? Are you okay?'

"can ...may...I ...borrow your phone?" Roy asked, moving stiffly to the counter. "Please?"

"Sure." Yugi said worriedly. He placed a phone on the counter. A cordless. "Roy , are you alright you look feverish and pale..."

"Seto?" Roy cried when someone answered. "Seto, it's Roy. Please come and get me! I'm at Yugi's shop! I just found my way here. I know why i ran away from that man, Seto! He sells kids! He tried to sell me but I ran again! Please come and get me!"

Roy sunk into darkness Seto was coming for him. Seto promised to take him to see the doctor. Seto promised to have the man in jail. He fell forward into Joey's waiting arms and let sleep claim him. He felt so weak and so hungry. But all he wanted to do was sleep. He could hear them yelling his name but couldn't respond. He was so tired.

* * *

Seto had dropped everything sent the police to the man's address then called a car to take him to Yugi's. He was panicked. The orphanage had said that Roy was indeed a run away the cops had picked him up and had spent to days trying to figure out who he was and where he'd come from then sent him to the orphanage. He'd contacted the police who'd been on the case and they'd said that Roy had just kept crying that he couldn't go back! He couldn't go back! He had to get away! That's why they had labeled him a run away they also stated that even at that time Roy hadn't known his own name or how long he'd been with the person who'd had him. They also told him that they'd let Roy sleep in the police bunk room so he didn't have to sleep in a cell only to find that the nine year old had tried to hang himself. They told him that Roy had spent days recovering in the hospital before being taken to the hospital when Roy had woken up he'd remembered nothing.

Seto burst into Yugi's game shop ignoring the closed sign it was dark and long after closing.

"Where's Roy?!" The grandpa was there.

"He was bleeding everywhere." Solomon said motioning to the blood he was scrubbing up" so we called the ambulance. The kids told the medics what they had heard when he called you asking for help. "

"Thank you."

Seto got in the car again and demanded to be taken to the hospital.

* * *

"He'll be okay wont he?" Joey asked the nurse who was checking over Roy's stats. "Please tell us he'll be okay."

"Your friend will be fine, but I can't tell you more than that." She sighed, "You're not family."

"I'm his guardian!" They all jumped looking to see Seto in the door way. "Tell me right now!"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." the woman said, "Mr..."

"Roy." Seto growled. "His name is Roy."

"Roy." she said, in a shaking voice. "Was beat with a cat o nine tails. Badly too. His back split open and was bleeding very badly. How he managed three days after is beyond me he lost a lot of blood. We also have evidence he was stomped on. His back is infected but we're dealing with it. His ribs were fixed and bound, His back was stitched up and he's lucky he wont have any scars. He has a very high fever from the wounds. His ankle is also broken he woke long enough to tell us he jumped out of a two story window. He's on antibiotics and pain killers. He'll be fine. " she cleared her throat. "The doctor also did a rape exam it was negative. He was dehydrated so he's on an IV. "

"Thank you." Seto said , sincerely as he sat at Roy's side. They had Roy on his back which pissed Seto off if Roy's back was hurt then why was he on his back? "Why is Roy on his back? You said his back was hurt, so why is he on his back?!"

Rage was leaking from his voice and he could tell he was scarring her. Yugi, Joey, Tae, and Tristan looked uneasy as well.

"H-His ribs..." she stuttered. "I-I'll get the D-Doctor. "

* * *

Roy woke with a moan. He wondered how long he'd been since he'd passed out. Joey was in a chair at his side slumped and sleeping. On his other side Seto was in the same position.

"Uhm...I'm thirsty." He tried to move his hand he was stiff but was able to hit Joey. Joey woke up. " I'm really thirsty."

Joey jumped up and fetched a cup of water for Roy. He braced Roy's head and helped him drink it.

"Is that better?" Joey asked, Roy nodded, They both noted that Seto was awake and watching them. "We thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Why?" Roy asked, his voice was scratchy and his throat really dry.

"You've been in a coma like state for two weeks." Joey said, "You have a rare blood type you know and you lost a lot of it. They don't know why you went into the coma though."

"Uhm..." Roy blinked, "Who are you?" Joey looked hurt. "Wait...I'm sorry...don't be upset...your name is...it's uhm...it's ...uh..."

"I'm Joey." Joey said, "My name is Joey Wheeler."

"Right." Roy said, weakly. "Right, your Joey and I'm...My name is...I'm ...Roy..."

"That's right." Joey said softly. "Your name is Roy. Very good."

Seto sighed, at least he remembered something this time. Though he was confused as to why this seemed to be a pattern for Roy. Going into a coma and forgetting everything. He sighed he had added Roy's rare blood type to his search profile for finding Roy's biological parents. He was determined to find them because he was convince that finding where he came from would make Roy happy.


End file.
